The objective of this work is the detailed description of the hydroxylases that are involved in the biosynthsis of the neurotransmitters, dopamine and norepinephrine. Recently, our emphasis has been on the pterin-dependent enzyme, tyrosine hydroxylase. We have found that the enzyme from bovine adrenal medulla is an iron protein. The enzyme from brain tissue is activated by a process that involves protein phosphorylation.